


Clea and Stephen - June 11, 2016

by fatessilence, Luciain, X_Project



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Project RPG
Genre: F/M, X-Project RPG - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatessilence/pseuds/fatessilence, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciain/pseuds/Luciain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_Project/pseuds/X_Project
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Locked in a closet for 'seven minutes of heaven' during a party, Clea and Stephen work out some things.</p><p>(Clea is played by Rei [fatessilence], Stephen played by AJ [Luciain])</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clea and Stephen - June 11, 2016

The door closed behind them as they were pushed into the closet after a brief awkwardness. Apparently they needed to sort out the obvious. "What a bunch of cheery friends we have." Clea said, her eyes trying to adjust to the darkness.

 

"Quite a bunch of scamps." Steven agreed shifting uncomfortably in the confines of the closet, "You think they could have picked a smaller closet? I'm pretty sure I saw one in the other room that must be half as big. They've left us way too much room."

 

"Oh? Want to be closer Steve?" Clea asked with amusement in her voice. "I am pretty sure we know a shrinking spell. With that in mind, we were pretty lucky it worked on Cata."

 

"Yeah, cause exactly what we want is to tumble out of here, half our size with no explanation," Stephen teased, "It's not the shrinking spell I'm worried about, it's the growing one after that." As he spoke Stephen squirmed around trying to get slightly more comfortable, 'accidentally' brushing up against Clea as he did so.

 

Clea couldn't help but laugh, "Can you imagine their faces?" She tried to take a step back but brushed up against the coats hanging and shoes on the floor, causing her to lose her balance - it didn't help that she was also a tad bit tipsy. "I am falling." She said quickly as she reached out for anything to help her from falling.

 

"Woah woah," Stephen reached out quickly grabbing hold of Clea and pulling her upright to stop the fall. Unfortunately the teen's footing was no more stable than his friend's and he ended up backpedalling pulling down coats with him as he stumbled backwards slamming into the wall and sliding down it all the while still holding onto Clea. The result was an intricate knot of Clea, Stephen and various coats all bundled together halfway down a wall. "Hey, fancying falling into you here," he whispered to Clea with a cocky grin, "Well now we know why they call it 7 minutes in heaven, you know apart from the obvious angel in the room," the inclined his head slightly in Clea's direction tapping his forehead into her's gently, "it's way to easy to end up in heaven yourself."

 

"The noise alone would had made people wonder, what exactly was going on in that closet?" When everything was still once more, she started to laugh. "Oh? You mean that Christmas Angel up in the corner?" She smirked as his forehead touched hers and that is when it dawned on Clea. He liked her back. Not in the sister-brother way Bas felt towards her but more. "Comfy?"

 

"Well they are the ones who locked us in here," Stephen pointed out in a dry whisper, "I think they'd probably be a little worried if they didn't hear any noises at all." The teenager arched an eyebrow at Clea and glanced up and down at the tangle they were in, "I have no complaints about my situation." he noted in a wry tone of voice.  


 

Her eyes were starting to adjust so she was able to see Steve better, even if she was on top of him. Without another hesitation Clea lowered her head and kissed him. Was it strange to kiss her best friend? She had thought about it often but to actually be in that moment - it was nerve-wracking. And just as quickly as she kissed him Clea pulled away.

 

"I...ah...you...wha??" Stephen's mouth opened and closed as he stared at Clea in astonishment. Had she just kissed him, no, no she couldn't have right it was Clea who was a cheerleader and awesome and wouldn't be interested in him. He must have hit his head falling down and this was all a hallucination, the teenager pinched his leg, "Oww...wait this isn't a dream?"

 

"Aw, you have dreams about me? I hope they are good ones." Clea smiled, "Not a dream. Unless you know a dream spell. Do you know a dream spell Stevie?"

 

"I'm starting to think I might," Stephen noted dryly, "there isn't really any other explanation I can think of for why you;d be lying on top of me like this and kissing me. Gotta be a dream, like the others, I mean," Stephen tried to look down but given their position that just left him staring at more of Clea and he quickly turned his head back to looking her in the face, "in my defense they were pretty awesome dreams."

 

"Well - you aren't dreaming." She reached to pinch him on the arm. "See no dream." Clea started to move to stand back up. "Not everyday you kiss a boy and he thinks he is dreaming."  


 

Stephen's arms reflexively slipped down to Clea's waist, arresting her motion, "Well only because you're that good that he could only imagine it in his dreams," he pointed out with a grin.  


 

Clea rolled her eyes in jest, "Dreams come to an end, but reality doesn't. I've loved you since we were kids and I just kissed you. So what are you going to do--"

 

Stephen leaned forward, cutting her off mid sentence with a kiss of his own. Just as quickly as he had started the kiss he pulled back and grinned at Clea, "I don't know, this dream doesn't really seem like it's gonna end any time soon."

 

"You are such a tease Steve." Clea smirked, "And I think our seven minutes are just about up. For the record, I would had never had the courage to kiss you if we weren't shoved in a closet in the midst of a party."

 

Stephen tilted his head to glare at the door for a second, "You know, we are magic, I bet we could hex that door so they couldn't get it open," he noted with a grin, "And to be honest I've wanted to do that for years, well not get locked in a closet but you know, everything else, but I didn't think you felt that way."

 

"The locking spell? Does the door even have a lock? Could make it stuck." Clea raised an eyebrow. "Years? I thought you said girls have cooties. Also does this mean I have to cancel your blind date with Brittney that you had no idea about?" She had a straight face, "I am half joking."

 

Stephen groaned quietly and dropped his head to rest on Clea's shoulder, "You didn't," he asked stupefied, "please tell me you didn't try to set me up after we talked that day."

 

Clea let a evil crackle. "I'll never tell. But she is with Cody tonight - I think." Clea made an effort to sit up.

 

"So you set me up with someone who is already seeing someone right now?" Stephen teased, "You know I'm starting to wonder about your matchmaking skills here."

 

"Who said she is only into dating one boy at a time?" Clea moved so she was kneeling beside Steve. "And my matchmaking skills are wonderful. I'm just glad that they didn't work out on this one because I don't want to share you." Or Bas. She had kept that one a secret.

 

"Lets just agree that we're glad that your skills were less than stellar, this time at least," Stephen pointed out giving Clea a quick squeeze, "Well if you're sure about that, cause i hear that that Britney girl is really into games." he teased.

 

"I'll never agree to that. I have a reputation to uphold Steve." Clea stood up and held out her hand for him.

 

"Well, we wouldn't want to do anything to mess with your reputation," Stephen noted with a smiled as he took Clea's hand and pulled himself up, not letting go of her hand right away.

 

Clea held her free hand to her chest. "Would you defend my honor?"

 

"Well of course milady," Stephen replied striking what he thought was a heroic pose, well the best he could do in the cramped space, "he he would impugn it shall face my wrath."

 

Clea smiled as she leaned over and gave him another kiss. "Alright then." She whispered before turning to exit the closet.

**Author's Note:**

> X-Project is an X-Men Movieverse/MCU RPG on Dreamwidth. It started in 2003, set right after the second X-Men movie, and from there took on a life of its own. Thirteen years later it’s become a universe all its own, and includes characters from all walks of Marvel life – no character is too small or too obscure for X-Project. We roleplay mainly through writing logs on email, as well as posts on Dreamwidth.
> 
> If you're interested, check out the below links!
> 
>   
> [Welcome to X-Project](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=Welcome_To_X-Project) | [Application](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=Application) | [Available Characters](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=Category:Unplayed_Characters) | [Game Wiki](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=Main_Page) | [Read The Game](http://xp-friends.dreamwidth.org/read) | [FAQ](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=FAQ) | [Contact Us](mailto:x_moderators@googlegroups.com) | [Follow Us on Twitter!](http://twitter.com/#!/xprojectrpg) | [Rules](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=Category:Policy) | [Tumblr](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/xprojectrpg) | [Application Checklist](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=Application_Checklist)  
> 


End file.
